


lock my heart and throw away the key

by TheViolentTomboy



Series: My Crossover Academia [5]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: Izuku can't remember his dreams and doesn't know why he wakes up crying from them, but hey! He isn't going to worry too much about them now that he has a badass new fire quirk that manifested out of nowhere. Nothing to worry about at all! Right? ...right?





	lock my heart and throw away the key

_"This isn’t right! You can’t ask me to do this!”_

_“Magic Knight, I beseech you! Please, you must grant me my final selfish wish!”_

_A scream, raw, desperate, **agonized** , just barely drowned out the sound of a sword piercing flesh-  
_

* * *

Izuku woke up with tears streaming down his face and a sharp pain in his heart. Slowly, he sat up in his bed, one hand gingerly rubbing one of his wet cheeks and the other resting over his chest.

“A dream...?” he murmured, attempting to recollect the hazy, indistinct images in his mind. He might’ve as well as been trying to capture smoke; the more he tried, the more they seemed to slip through and break apart in his grasp. What had happened before he had gone to sleep? He vaguely remembered a blinding white light from nowhere and a voice calling out to him... _”Magic Knight...”_

Must’ve been some game or anime he watched recently.

“Just a dream,” he said again, shaking his head free from the last few wisps before making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Well, today ended up being the worst day in his memory.

His teacher nonchalantly embarrassed him in front of his entire class, Kacchan destroyed one of his precious hero notebooks, and a villain was trying to kill him.

“I’m just going to borrow your body for a bit,” the villain said with a chuckle, forcing his sludge-like body into Izuku’s mouth and nose. “It’ll only hurt for less than a minute before it’ll all be over.”

 _Can’t breathe!_ Izuku thought frantically, clawing at his formless attacker to no avail. _Body...growing weak...am I...gonna die here?  
_

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE!_

**“I will not allow it.”**

And with that, a blazing inferno burst from Izuku’s body.

“Wha-?!” the villain barely had any time to react before the resulting explosion sent him splattering into pieces along the tunnel walls. Izuku fell to his knees and hands, gagging and coughing. From the corner of his eye, he saw what appeared to be a flame coming close to him. Slowly, he looked up and gasped.

A massive crimson wolf swathed in flames stood majestically before him. **“Are you alright?”** it asked in a deep voice, its muzzle not moving at all.

Izuku shakily nodded his head. The wolf closed its golden eyes and let out what almost sounded like a sigh of relief. **“I am glad.”**

“Um, who are you?” Izuku ventured, his body still warm from the attack. _Did...did this wolf really come out of me?_

**“Your heart may have wished to forget, but it is still the same one I deemed worthy of my power.”**

Izuku blinked dumbly. “Huh?”

**“My name is Rayearth, and I pledge to stay by your side.”**

“Rei...aasu?” Izuku repeated, testing the strange word in his mouth. Unfamiliar, yes, but familiar? Had he heard of this name before? “Have we met before-?”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! I’M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!”

“Oh no, I forgot about you!” Izuku scrambled to his feet as the pieces of sludge came back together to reform into a single body. Rayearth bared its teeth, ready to pounce and attack once more.

It probably would’ve blasted the sludge villain away had not All Might himself chose that moment to pop out of the sewers to do it himself.

So today ended up being a pretty good day after all, with him finally manifesting his quirk at the age of late, late age of fourteen (at least, he _thought_ Rayearth was his quirk, what else could it be?) _and_ helping All Might capture a villain with it. He even got the number one hero's autograph!

"I can't wait to see you rise as a hero!" All Might said before leaping away, the bottled villain safely tucked into his pants pocket.

Oh god. Absolutely _nothing_ could bring down his mood now.

* * *

 

The next morning, he woke up crying again with no idea why. Rayearth's head is underneath his hand, its flames not burning his All Might sheets nor his skin. Just a pleasant, soothing warmth...

"Rei...san?" Izuku murmured, caressing the flaming wolf.

 **"I'm sorry,"** was the simple reply before Rayearth melted away into a swirl of fire that disappeared into Izuku's chest.

"Sorry for what?" Izuku asked his empty room, only _barely_ aware of a scream distantly echoing in the back of his head...


End file.
